


Lost in This Dance Floor

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac and Jack danced like this, no one believed they were just friends.Bonus:  Second chapter:  Gratuitous smut!  Purely optional.If you just want some T-rated fluff, you can stop after Ch. 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Inspired by Toby Keith's You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This.
> 
> I've been wanting to write MacDalton fluff, but wasn't inspired until this song came up on my playlist. I've sort of been saving my song-inspired fics for the shuffle challenges, but I asked myself why? Especially when I could easily do this as McDanno if it came up for that. So, here you go.

Jack held out his hand to Mac. “Shall we dance?”

 

Mac took it. “Of course.”

 

Jack led Mac onto the dance floor filled with beautiful people in extravagant gowns and tuxes (or, as Jack liked to call them, high society assholes who were more plastic than skin). Tonight, Mac and Jack were part of them, or at least Johnathan “Johnny” and Mackenzie “Mac” Dwyer were. The gay couple had been created to monitor some highly placed so-called philanthropists whose charitable donations might lean a little more towards funding terrorists than funding puppies. It was an easy gig—all they had to do was dress-up once a month or so, attend one gala or another, keep their ears open, and try to avoid photographs.

 

The last hadn’t worked so well, though. Mac and Johnny had become the poster-boys for gay philanthropists, as well as one of LA’s hottest gay couples. It pretty much killed their ability to go undercover in the US, but as Jack philosophically said, mostly they infiltrated terrorists in remote countries these days, and said terrorists weren’t likely to be reading the society pages.

 

So, Mac and Jack smiled for the cameras, schmoozed the wealthy socialites, gathered intel, and laughed at how the papers called them “The Perfect Couple.” No one would believe it if Mac and Jack told them they were just friends; Riley and Bozer had even asked a couple of times if they were hiding some secret romance. They weren’t, but deep down in his heart where it would never see the light of day, Jack wished they were.

 

Jack took solace in the fact that at least he had these moments when Mac and Johnny held hands, sat way too close together, and even kissed occasionally on the cheek. He could imagine for the moment they were Mac and Jack and not the Dwyers as they ate, drank, and danced. Mac and Jack were well known for cutting a swath across the dance floor; other couples would stand back and admire Mac and Jack as they swept across the floor in each other’s arms, cooing about how romantic it was. They’d never know dancing was as far as it went.

 

The dancing was Jack’s favorite part. It wasn’t when they were the closest—that was when Mac draped himself all over Jack and stole bites of food directly from Jack’s fork. Dancing was when they were the most comfortable. Jack could lose himself in the music and forget it was just pretend. He could revel in how in sync they were. Most importantly, he could just have fun. Mac clearly enjoyed it, too, and the two would smile and laugh as they showed off with fancy moves.

 

Tonight, something seemed different. As Jack arranged them in a ballroom hold, his hand on Mac’s back, Mac’s hand firm and warm on Jack’s shoulder, a zing Jack had never felt before went through him. Jack ignored it as wishful thinking. This being a couple thing was getting to him.

 

Mac and Jack moved across the floor, more in sync than ever. Jack twirled Mac and brought him back in close, then twirled him again. Every eye was on them, but Mac and Jack only had eyes for each other.

 

The song ended, and a slow song began. Without thinking, Jack drew Mac close to him so there was barely an inch between their bodies, wrapped his arms tight around Mac, and rested his head on top of Mac’s. Mac, in turn, rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. They’d slow danced before, but never this close. Jack loved it, loved the feeling of Mac in his arms, loved the closeness, loved the heat radiating off his partner. He closed his eyes as the glided across the floor, losing himself in the motion, around, and around, and around, moving as one, just the two of them in the world.

 

Jack felt the almost imperceptible press of lips against his. He sighed in contentment and opened his mouth in encouragement. . .

 

And Mac jerked back, startling Jack out of his reverie. Jack looked at Mac. The younger man’s blue eyes were wide in panic, and he struggled to get away. Jack’s heart broke. Clearly, Mac hadn’t meant it. Clearly, he’d just gotten carried away. Even knowing that, Jack couldn’t bear to let him go. “Mac, please, don’t leave,” Jack begged, tightening his grip.

 

Mac stopped squirming, defeated, but he didn’t put his arms back around Jack. He refused to look Jack in the face. “I’m sorry, Jack, I shouldn’t have.”

 

There was something in Mac’s tone Jack couldn’t place, something not in tune with someone who’d just done something horribly out of character they regretted. The tone was maybe mournful. It made Jack want to know, made him _have_ to know. “Did you mean it?” Jack asked in a broken voice, scared of the answer, sure the last of his hopes would be dashed to pieces.

 

Mac still refused to meet Jack’s gaze. “Jack, I. . .”

 

“Look at me, Mac,” Jack said, urgently. Reluctantly, Mac did. Jack searched Mac’s face, finding a storm of mixed emotions, fear, anxiety, and was that hope? What Jack didn’t find was what he’d expect to if it were a mistake on Mac’s part—disgust. “Tell me, Mac, did you mean it? Because if you did, kiss me again.”

 

It was Mac’s turn to search Jack’s eyes. Apparently find what he wanted, Mac leaned in again. It was no gentle brush this time. When their lips met, something long-contained exploded. It was a clash of tongue and teeth, tongues seeking entrance, dueling for dominance. Jack’s eyes closed, and the moment consumed him. It was him and Mac, the way they were always meant to be. Jack gripped Mac tight, pulling him impossibly closer as if their bodies could merge together if only Jack willed it strongly enough. Mac melted into him, and Jack took what  everything Mac gave , devouring Mac’s mouth as if Jack were starving.

 

The flash of the cameras interrupted them. Jack pulled back, reluctantly, and rested his forehead against Mac’s. “I think we’re going to be the featured story on the society pages in the morning,” he said.

 

“Probably,” Mac said. “Full-color, half page, above the fold almost certainly. It’s probably being uploaded now. It’ll be viral before we get home.”

 

Jack sighed. “Guess Riley and Bozer will never believe we’re just friends now,” he said.

 

“Doubtful,” Mac said, and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabene4511 asked very sweetly and with a huge heaping of flattering for an additional chapter with smut, and I just couldn't refuse.
> 
> I initially tried to give this a bit of a plot and tie it to the main story. Then I thought, "Why?". So, here it is: purely gratuitous smut. Enjoy!

Jack swore the ballroom got 10 degrees hotter as they kissed. They forgot themselves completely, teeth nipping at lips, mouths trailing across jaws and down necks, hands tangled in each other’s hair. Jack moaned loudly, unable to hold it back.

 

A tap on his shoulder finally got through to Jack. He tore his mouth away from Mac’s. “What?” he growled at the hapless hotel employee who dared to interrupt them.

 

“Sir, I’m very sorry, sir, but we need you to please relocate. You can’t do that here,” the employee said, apologetically.

 

Jack blinked, looking around him. He took in the ring of people gathered around him, shamelessly staring. Oh, yeah, that’s right. They were at a gala. Fuck. Jack needed Mac to himself, now. “Yeah, yeah, good idea,” he said, distractedly, thoughts still on Mac and how utterly debauched he looked, face flushed, hair tousled, lips swollen, eyes completely blown back. Jack tugged Mac’s hand. “Come on, baby, let’s see if we can get a room.”

 

“Jack,” Mac whined, clearly still drunk on their kiss, “want you so bad.”

 

Jack wanted to kiss Mac again, but Jack knew if he did that he would never stop, and Matty would kill them if they got arrested on an indecency charge. He settled for squeezing Mac’s hand. “I know, darlin’. I want you, too. Soon.”

 

“Promise?” Mac slurred.

 

“Promise,” Jack assured him.

 

Jack led Mac to the front desk. Fortunately, their status as minor celebrities assured they were given a room. The clerk even apologized that it was just a basic king and not something more luxurious. Jack didn’t care. Jack just wanted to get Mac somewhere he could take the younger man apart piece by piece then put him back together again. Jack would take him in a service hallway if he had to, but Mac deserved so much better than that. He deserved to be laid down on a soft bed with fluffy pillows and kissed tenderly all over his body. Jack couldn’t wait to give that to him.

 

Fortunately, the two men had the elevator to themselves. As soon as the elevator door closed, they were all over each other. They fused their lips together. Mac brought one leg up and wrapped it around Jack. Hands fumbled with clothing, unable to wait a minute longer.

 

By the time the elevator reached their floor, both their ties were undone, and their shirts were untucked. Mac’s was mostly unbuttoned, though Jack’s had fared slightly better. Jack couldn’t bear to let go of Mac for even a second, so he scooped his partner into his arms and carried him down the hall as Mac peppered his face and neck with kisses.

 

“Ah, darlin’ that feels so good,” Jack groaned. “Just hold on a few more seconds while I get the door open.” Mac whined at that.

 

It took Jack a few tries, but he finally got the door open and carried Mac over the threshold. It felt like what he was sure Johnny and Mac would have felt like on their wedding night, if only it were real. Well, now Jack had a chance to make it real, only as Mac and Jack instead of Mac and Johnny.

 

Jack set Mac gently on the bed. Mac fell back against the pillows. There must have been at least half a dozen framing his glossy, blond hair. Jack took a minute to admire Mac spread out before him like a dessert buffet Jack couldn’t wait to taste.

 

Mac struggled to sit up and take his shirt the rest of the way off. Jack gently pushed him back down. “Nuh-uh. You’re mine. Let me take care of you.” He covered Mac’s body with his own and kissed him tenderly, far less frantically but no less passionately than their other kisses. Jack deftly unfastened the final buttons of Mac’s shirt and tugged it open, kissing down Mac’s neck to nip at the newly revealed skin. Jack trailed a line of kisses across Mac’s shoulder before gently raising Mac up and kissing him again. Their lips moved together as Jack slid Mac’s shirt off.

 

Mac moaned as Jack turned his attention to Mac’s nipples, laving one with his tongue while he rolled the other between his fingers. Jack loved the sound. He reversed his mouth and hand, hoping to hear the noise again. Mac didn’t disappoint.

 

After a few minutes of doting on Mac’s nipples, Jack licked a stripe down Mac’s body and thrust his tongue into Mac’s belly button. Mac shivered. “Please, Jack, more,” he begged.

 

Jack kept licking Mac’s belly-button as he unfastened Mac’s pants, pulling the pants and underwear down as one when Mac lifted his hips. Mac’s cock sprang free, jutting up proudly, hard and leaking. Jack couldn’t help licking a bead of precome off the tip. “Jack, don’t tease,” Mac said.

 

Jack stood up and made quick work of his own clothing. He retrieved his wallet and fished out the small packet of lube he kept there (not that he’d needed it lately; as unlikely as Jack thought it was before tonight, he’d been holding out for Mac). Jack crawled back on top of Mac. He gave Mac a long, deep kiss as his finger circled Mac’s hole and pressed in.

 

“Oh, God, Jack, that feels so good,” Mac sighed.

 

Jack thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another. He crooked them, hitting Mac’s prostate. “Yes!” Mac screamed. Jack couldn’t wait to hear him scream his release. He added a third finger and quickly but thoroughly worked Mac open.

 

“Now, Jack.” Mac hooked his ankles around Jack’s back and drew him close. Jack lined his cock up with Mac’s hole and pushed in slowly, groaning at the feel of the velvet vise that enveloped him. Inch by inch Jack eased into Mac, the excruciatingly slow pace driving them both crazy. They both let out a litany of moans. Finally, finally, Jack was fully seated.

 

Jack paused to let Mac adjust. Mac breathed through it for a moment, then tightened his ankles around Jack’s back. “Move,” he demanded.

 

Jack was all too happy to oblige. He started slowly, thrusting gently in and out with an easy glide, then gradually sped up until the only sounds were their skin slapping together and the moans they both let out. Jack hammered into Mac, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Mac’s eyes closed in bliss. Heat coiled in Jack’s belly. He was close, so close; all it would take was just a few more thrusts.

 

“Look at me, Mac,” Jack ordered. He wanted to see Mac’s face as they both came.

 

Mac did as he was told, and the sight of Mac’s blown, glazed eyes gazing at him adoringly threw Jack over the edge. He came with a cry of Mac’s name and collapsed on top of Mac, breathless with the force of his orgasm.

 

Mac wriggled his hips under Jack, reminding Jack Mac had yet to come. Jack reached between them and grasped Mac’s cock. A few tugs was all it took for Mac to come with a shout of his own.

 

After they came down from their highs, Jack kissed Mac softly. “God, Mac, that was amazing,” Jack said. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

 

Mac kissed him back. “If it’s anything like what you do to me, I can imagine. Jack, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.” Jack rolled onto his back and pulled Mac towards him until Mac’s head was resting on Jack’s chest. They lay quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence. Then, Jack chuckled.

 

Mac looked up at Jack, curiously. “What?”

 

“I can just see Matty’s face when she learns I put the room on Johnny Dwyer’s card,” Jack said.

 

Mac laughed, too. “Man, she’s going to kill us.”

 

Jack stroked Mac’s hair, too happy to care about the tongue-lashing they were almost certainly in for. “Totally worth it,” Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this. I think it's one of the hottest pieces of smut I've written. Hope you like it!


End file.
